


Supernatural Headcanons

by The_Renaissance_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, headcanons, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renaissance_Girl/pseuds/The_Renaissance_Girl
Summary: Hi. I get bored easily, so im gonna write ya'll some Headcanons about SPN.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Charlie Bradbury/You, Dean Winchester/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Jack Kline/You, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Being Sam and Deans little sister would include:

  * **NEVER** going on hunts until you're 16-17
  * Being **significantly** shorter than Sam; you're around 5 foot 5
  * Being teased about your height
  * Being the **only** person that Sam lets braid his hair
  * Calling Dean an "old man"
  * Dean getting jealous when you spent too much time with Sam
  * when you get a boyfriend/girlfriend, they find ways to make them scared, but they do it because they love you.
  * they love you **so** much
  * looking like a mix of Dean and John, but acting like 40% Sam, 60% Dean.
  * Being mistaken for Dean and Sam's daughter
  * It's hilarious, even Charlie thought you were Dean's kid when she met you
  * Dressing like Dean **AT ALL TIMES**
  * Sam teaching you Latin, so that when you go on hunts, you can help him.
  * Them having fights based on the fact that Dean thinks he's the better sibling.
  * Eating pie (with Dean) and watching Harry Potter (with Sam) when you're on your period
  * They would do **anything** for you
  * Being just like Dean; same **GREAT** taste in music, love for muscle cars, same hair color, same eye color, etc.
  * When you get bullied as a child, they almost get themselves arrested for fighting with the other kid's parents
  * Teasing Dean about Destiel
  * Telling him and Cas to "just date already!"
  * Stealing Dean's beloved pies
  * Prank wars 24/7/365
  * Them teasing you about your crush on Jack until they see you and Jack kiss
  * Then Dean goes berserk
  * But you tell him to back off because you love Jack 
  * Dean watches ya'll until he approves of the relationship
  * He acts like he hates it, but he loves that you're happy with Jack
  * You love your brothers, even though they can get crazy sometimes (if sometimes means all the time)




	2. Being Sam's daughter would include:

  * Having his **AMAZING** hair.
  * Being a **WHOLE MIX** of him and Dean.
  * Sam saying you're "Just like him", even though you and Uncle Dean are more alike.
  * Dean absolutely hating it when you call him Uncle Dean, complaining and saying that it makes him feel old.
  * You falling asleep in the back of Baby.
  * You and your dad having the exact same hair length.
  * Coming out to him as lesbian/bi/pansexual, and him being totally cool with it.
  * Dean even buys you a leather jacket with your pride flag on it for your birthday.
  * Then you parade around the bunker in your beloved jacket.
  * Dean willingly sharing his beloved pies with you.
  * you're Dean's soft spot.
  * Sam and Dean would do literally **ANYTHING** for you.




	3. Being Dean's daughter would include:

  * You and Dean doing **EVERYTHING** together, whether it be the "father-daughter dates", which include and are not limited to: going for drives just for fun, eating pie together while watching the stars, cleaning/washing the Impala, or going on hunts together that only you and him know about.
  * You having his badass attitude.
  * The first time you get hurt on a hunt, he completely blames himself for even letting you go with them.
  * The first time he sees you fight, he admits that's he thinks you fight better than he does, even though he's the one that taught you how to fight.
  * Calling Sam "Unca Sammy".
  * Having a (not-so-secret itty-bitty tiny little) crush on Jack (That he knows about but won't talk about it, as he is afraid that he will upset you, which is why he gets suggestive sometimes and will subtly wink at you when Dean, Sam, Castiel, or anybody in general, asks you if you have a boyfriend.), and when your dad finds out, he straight-up teases you for it, until Cas finds out, then all hell breaks loose when he tells Jack, and Jack looks at you with the sweetest smirk, and walks up to you, and full-on kisses you **RIGHT IN FRONT OF DEAN.**
  * Dean thinking that ya'll two are adorable.
  * contrary to people thinking that he hates Jack, he's secretly happy that his little girl found someone that will take care of her when he won't be able to.
  * Being just like your dad; Leather jackets, old-school rock bands, muscle cars, promiscuous attitude, etc.
  * He teaches you how to build your own weapons.
  * You build your very first sawed-off when youre around 10-11, "just in case".
  * Being **DEATHLY** afraid of heights and flying.




	4. Being Castiel's daughter would include:

  * Him asking Dean/Sam (either one) to give you "The Talk" because he's awkward and doesn't want to make you uncomfortable, even though that's how you were created, and you end up knowing **WAY** more than you wanted to.
  * Having fun reading Sam and Dean's minds all the time.
  * Getting along really well with Sam, because you and him have a **LOT** in common.
  * You, Sam, and Dean having ~~sleepovers~~ get-togethers, where ya'll just hang out and watch scary movies where you're cuddled up to Sam, with your head in the crook of his neck because you're scared.
  * Being just like Cas.
  * You and Castiel having **matching trenchcoats** and ties, he suggested it, and you agreed. 
  * Ya'll taking a bullet for each other any day.
  * When you were little, he called you "his brave little honeybee".
  * You're Uncle Lucifer's soft spot, and you were Dean's soft spot when he was a demon.
  * Cas scolding you when you use your powers for unnecessary reasons.
  * Helping Sam and Dean do research in the library.
  * You and Castiel hearing Sam's slightly inappropriate thoughts about you, like "God, what I wouldn't give to pull her beautiful (h/c) hair back and mark her pretty little neck so that everybody knows she's mine."
  * Castiel scolding Sam for having sultry thoughts about his daughter.
  * You telling Cas that its okay, and that you like Sam back.
  * Then you and Sam kiss, and its long, and passionate, and soft, and he tastes like tea and mint, and he smells so good, he smells like leather and whiskey.
  * Dean taking a picture of it as "payback" for the last prank Sam had pulled on him when he got Gabriel to make him and Sam switch bodies, which in your opinion was hilarious.
  * Then cousin Jack walks in and takes a picture, too.
  * Then Gabriel poofs up out of nowhere and tells Dean to watch his mouth before he puts him back in TV land "for good".




	5. Dating Jack Kline would include:

  * First of all, the dude loves you.
  * He'll wake up in the middle of the night, just to cuddle you at random times, because you're his "favorite human".
  * When ya'll cuddle, if your head is in his lap, he'll play with your hair until you eventually fall asleep, and vise versa.
  * You teaching him how to braid your hair.
  * Surprise kisses.
  * Him not fully understanding the surprise kisses until you tell him that you kiss the people that you love the most, and then him **ALWAYS** kissing you when another guy is around ya'll, almost as if he's marking his territory, claiming you as his, declaring that you belong to him and no one else, and quite frankly, it's absolutely adorable.
  * Dean going out of his way to "flirt" with you as a joke (because he loves how much Jack cares about you and loves you), but sometimes it goes bad, as half the time Jack threatens to smite Dean. 
  * Jack absentmindedly starting to braiding your hair whenever you're in his lap.
  * Jack being VERY overprotective, matter-of-fact, all of the guys ( Sam, Dean, Castiel, even Gabriel, and Bobby) are overprotective of you.




	6. Dating Dean would include:

  * Going for midnight drives together when neither of you can sleep.
  * Having pie-eating contests every week, and of course, he wins.
  * You making pie for him after a long hunt.
  * wearing his flannels 24/7, because he says you look cute in them.
  * Jamming out to classic rock together.
  * Him getting jealous even when a guy just looks at you in a bar.
  * Whenever you get slightly uncomfortable during a hunt, he wraps his arms around you and makes you feel at ease.
  * He calls you beautiful, sweetheart, princess, baby girl, and "his special girl".
  * **SO MUCH PDA** , he literally can **NOT** keep his hands off of you in public, he's always either grabbing your ass or kissing you.
  * He won't admit it to anyone **BUT** you (yes, not even Sammy), but he loves watching rom-coms with you.
  * Lowkey he's such a romantic, it's unbearable.




End file.
